Brad Buttowski
Brad Buttowski is the main antagonist/anti-hero of the Disney XD TV show Kick Buttowski. He was voiced by Danny Cooksey. Biography Brad is Kick's older brother and one of his most common antagonists. He bullies Kick, and is left in charge of him and Brianna when their parents are out. Brad has very poor hygiene, and thinks he is popular (but this is not the case). He is presumably 14 years old, as he is still taking his driver's test. He mainly tries to ruin Kick's plans and stunts, but on occasion either helps him (willingly or not) or just ignores him. Most episodes featuring Brad have him in an antagonistic role versus Kick. They fight, usually pretty violently, though they're more destructive to their surroundings rather than each other. In "Tattler's Tale" it's revealed that both Brad and Kick enjoy their fights with each other and will go to great lengths to cover it up from their parents, suggesting they are friendly fights. Plus, they have teamed up in some episodes since Brad is less than a villain, but somewhat an anti-hero in some occasions. In "A Very Buttowski Mother's Day", Brad is convinced that he has "second place" in his mother's heart, and so tries to ruin Kick's present's to get 'first place'. Brad is usually seen hanging out with his friends Horace and Pansy. They tend to act as his lackeys, performing whatever task he asks of them. Why they tolerate this is as of yet unknown. Heroic Acts *Sometimes he is nice to Kick. *He cheers for Kick in the kart race against Gordie Gibble in "Kart to Kart". *He and Kick team up to punish Ms. Chicarelli in "Tattler's Tale" and Kendall in "Pinch Sitter". *In Dead Man's Roller Coaster, he becomes hysterical with guilt after leaving Kick and Gunther alone in the woods at night, and even brings his two goons to help him look for them. Trivia *Considering that he still takes his driver's test, his age is most likely between 16 and 18. Because of their last name, he as well as his younger brother, Kick and his younger sister, Brianna could possibly be of Polish descent. *Brad is similar to Mac's brother Terrence from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"; from their behavior towards their little own brothers, to very minor things like same hair and eye coloring and so fourth. The difference is that Brad is also 2 years older then Terrence and sometimes often teams up with Kick. *Brad is also similar to Brad Carbunkle from "My Life As A Teenage Robot"; Both shares the same name, hairstyle and ladies' man persona via being rejected as such along with them being the older brothers of their own sibs. The difference is that Brad Carbunkle never bullies his brother Tuck while Brad Buttowski does the opposite to Kick back then plus having another sibling, Brianna. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Tricksters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Siblings Category:Inconclusive